


A Very Knotty Birthday Present

by CharWright5



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin's birthday, Riding, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Otabek returns to his hotel room only to find one last gift he'd yet to unwrap.





	A Very Knotty Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hey hi. So this was written so fucking last minute and is self-indulgent af but whatever. Ages are not expressed here so... Just know that everyone is legal in their respective countries and if anyone has an issue with this pairing, don't fucking read, that simple :D
> 
> Written for the Otabae's birthday because he is the Best Boy(tm) and deserves the Best Things(tm).

One of these days, Otabek was gonna stop being so surprised by the shit his Omega did. Today was not one of those days.

Sure, Otabek had hoped for some alone time with Yuri for his birthday, especially considering they had no competition the following days and that he'd already had the standard family celebration a week and a half before. The club he sometimes DJed at had also thrown him a party that all his friends from Almaty attended, as well as a couple skaters and Yuri. So when the actual day of his birth rolled around, Otabek had no obligations to spend time with anyone besides his boyfriend. Which, with Yuri, usually meant getting some form of a work-out in the bedroom.

He just hadn't expected to come home to the sight he had.

Or rather, more accurately, come back to the hotel room.

Because Otabek had been drawn for Skate Canada that year, meaning the week leading up to his birthday had been filled with practice and competitions. He'd wound up with a silver medal, not the outcome he'd been aiming for, but considering Yuri was the one who'd claimed the gold, he was more than content to come second. The banquet had taken place the day before and Otabek had managed to convince his coach to let him stay in Regina an extra couple days to play tourist.

They both knew it was so he could spend extra time with Yuri and luckily for Otabek, his coach was also an Alpha and completely got it.

Yakov on the other hand had required more cajoling but Yuri managed to get a break and stay, too, the couple sharing a hotel room without coaches nagging over distractions or giving secrets to the enemy.

Otabek sometimes wondered if Yuri and Viktor had naturally been over the top, or if it was acquired through osmosis during years of being under Yakov's ridiculous tutelage.

Not that it mattered at that moment. No, the only thing that mattered was that Otabek had finished one final meeting with his coach, finalized plans for his return to Kazakhstan, and was back in his hotel room, finding Yuri already waiting for him.

Finding Yuri already waiting for him kneeling on the bed with half his blond shoulder length hair pulled back. A black crop top covered part of his slender frame, " _Happy Birthday_ " in white bubble letters across the front. Black booty shorts were also worn, the tight fabric low and barely covering anything, lower abdomen on full display, hip bones protruding and package framed enticingly. Thigh high black stockings completed his look, tiny white bows on either side, long legs held tight within the fabric. He had his hip cocked out, hand on it with his thumb curled into the tight waistband of his underwear, the other hand behind his head, and his bottom lip between his teeth, green eyes dark with a mischievous twinkle that Otabek had come to know and love.

Otabek could only stare, gaping, wide-eyed. Fuck, what a sight. Yuri was beautiful, always had been. There was just something so ethereal about the Russian, with his blond hair and green eyes and creamy skin, the picture perfect angel that graced paintings and ceramics for centuries. Only now this one graced ice rinks and advertisements, as well as Otabek's bed. 

He didn't deserve Yuri. Yuri was meant to be this untouchable thing, this otherworldly creature men were only supposed to look at and admire, not sully with their dirty hands. Yet Yuri looked at Otabek as though the Alpha had hung the moon and the stars and Otabek knew deep in his soul that if Yuri asked, he would go out and do that very thing.

"Wow," he breathed out, unable to think anything else, too distracted by pale flesh contrasted by black fabric, by what he knew lay underneath, by the fact that he'd seen him naked countless times yet seeing him like this, half-dressed and on display, was still making his blood boil and his cock twitch and his Alpha nature growl out a possessive " _mine_ " in his head, over and over and over again. 

A dangerous smirk formed on Yuri's face, head cocking to the side and putting his neck on display and Otabek's eyes zeroed in on the bared flesh, teeth itching to sink in.

One day, he calmed himself. One day.

" _S dnem rozhdeniya_ , Otabek," Yuri greeted in his native language, the words a sensuous mix of harsh syllables and smooth speech rolling off his tongue, much the same way he went through life.

Otabek's eyes went half-lidded as he swallowed hard, chest heaving with shuddering breaths. He inhaled deep to clear his head, only to fill his lungs with the sugary spice spice of his Omega, with an added touch of something even sweeter and much more sugary. His teeth ached from it, like he'd eaten too much candy or drank too much cola, head buzzing and mind swirling and he wanted nothing more than to make that feeling last.

Yuri's lips twisted into a pout at Otabek's inaction, kneeling as straight as he could with both hands on his hips, staring at the Alpha dead-on. Because this little Omega never backed down from any Alpha, no matter how tough or strong or important they may have been, and it made Otabek love him even more. After all, there was no way the laid-back and easy-going man would go for a submissive Omega.

Well, submissive in every day life anyway. 

"Aren't you gonna unwrap your present?" Yuri asked, teasing lilt to his voice and curve to his eyebrow and Otabek felt the corner of his lips pull up in a teasing manner of his own.

Turning to his right, he peered over at where his suitcase sat on the provided stand, gifts from Yuri already opened and set inside. "Thought I already had," he pointed out, cocking an eyebrow as he turned back to his boyfriend.

"Those were just the warm-up," Yuri explained as he leaned down until he was on all fours, slowly crawling toward the end of the bed. His back was a gracious arch and his muscles rolled and moved in ways that showed just how aware he was of his body and the affect it had on Otabek's. Stereotypes said that Omegas were the weaker dynamic, but they were both aware who truly held all the power between the two of them.

"Oh yeah?" Otabek questioned, proud of how even his voice remained. His tongue absently darted out to lick his lips and he found himself completely transfixed by the sight before him, by the sleek Omega moving closer like one of those big cats he loved so much, stalking his Alpha prey.

And Otabek was more than willing to be taken down by his tiger.

"Yeah," Yuri breathed out, licking his lips as his eyes slowly trailed up and down Otabek's body and the Alpha swore he could actually _feel_ his gaze, feel it like hands blazing a trail of fire that burned him deep down to his core.

"The biggest gift has yet to _come_ ," the Omega finished with a salacious smile, reaching the edge of the bed. He grabbed hold of the edges of Otabek's leather jacket, using it to pull himself up onto his knees as well as tug Otabek closer. Even with the added height from the bed, Yuri was still shorter, especially with the way he kept his back arched and ass popped out. The Alpha gave into the urge to trail his eyes down the slender curve of his spine and lingering on the firm roundness of his rear end, framed in black fabric. He caught sight of white lines making an outline of a cupcake and he held back any jokes about eating, choosing instead to rub his hands over the round globes instead.

Yuri hummed happily, gazing up at Otabek with practical stars in his eyes and teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Otabek's heart began racing, thumping hard in his chest, and he stepped as close as possible, knees hitting the end of the bed.

"Yura," he groaned, the syllables a plea and a prayer and Yuri was a benevolent manifestation of love and lust, granting his wish. The Omega rose just enough to slide his hands over Otabek's shoulders and pressed their lips together, a connection he had been craving since he first walked in the room and found his boyfriend scantily clad and posed on the bed.

He let his lips do the talking without using words, expressing thanks for this surprise gift, for granting him this kiss, for doing him the honor of being in his life. He'd had dreams, dumb fantasies, since he'd first set eyes on Yuri at Yakov's camp, a desire to know the fierce boy with the eyes of a soldier. He wanted to walk beside him, to hold his hand, to be worthy of even so little as a conversation with the person whose fire had fueled his own. And now he had so much more than he'd ever dared to hope and he was hit with a sudden terror that one day, Yuri would slip through his fingers, nothing but a memory and a trace of sugar-spice scent hanging in the air, forever taunting in their reminder.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's lean torso and pulled him against his own broader one, lamenting the fact that he still wore clothes and was missing out on the feel of bare flesh on bare flesh. So he made up for it by splaying his hands on Yuri's back, slipping under the loose fabric of his crop top, feeling the slight chill that always seemed to be on the Omega's skin. It was like he always brought Russia or the rink with him everywhere he went and while Otabek wasn't too fond of frozen toes against his calves as they slept, he had no problems being the heating pad that warmed Yuri up.

Slender fingers slid down his chest, pushing his jacket over his shoulders, smoothing over as much of Otabek's frame as possible. He reluctantly unwrapped his arms from the gift he'd received long before his birthday, letting his coat drop down onto the floor.

A tongue tentatively touched the seam between his lips as hands slipped under his t-shirt with more confidence. Otabek's abs contracted, his stomach twitching at the feel of icy fingers tracing around each muscle and he reached down to push the hands out from under his tee.

Yuri broke the kiss, pulling away with a confused frown, eyes flicking back and forth between Otabek's. "Wha--?"

"I want to unwrap my gift," Otabek stated, smirking, tongue darting out to chase the taste of Yuri on his lips.

The Omega smiled, nose crinkling in a way Otabek would never voice out loud how cute it was, lest he lose a body part. "Today is _your_ birthday though," he argued with a small laugh and the Alpha shook his head.

"And since it's my birthday, I should be able to do what I want and what I want is to--"

"No," Yuri interrupted, slapping a hand over his boyfriend's mouth as he stepped off the bed, forcing Otabek to take a couple steps back. " _You_ are supposed to get spoiled today and I am gonna make sure it happens."

Otabek smiled under long fingers, skin crinkling at the edges of his almond shaped eyes, and he relaxed his body, showing his surrender. It wasn't often Yuri took charge in the bedroom, the Russian generally brash and doing things his own way in his every day life and acquiescing to his Alpha pretty much only when it came to sex. That wasn't to say he was controlling in the relationship. No, in that aspect they were equal partners, compromising and putting one another's needs before their own.

But behind closed doors, when things became more heated, they both gave in to their natures. Yuri became more submissive and allowed Otabek the honor of pleasuring him how he saw fit, following his lead. But every now and then, Yuri was in charge, Yuri was deciding the pace, the rhythm, the position, the acts. And while that Alpha part of Otabek was hard to shut off, was hard to silence as it cried out about how he should be the one taking control, it felt so good to let go and let Yuri have his way. Especially at the end, when that satisfied smile formed on the blond's face and his scent was full of pure pleasure. Otabek would do anything for Yuri if it got him that reaction, always.

Besides, who was he to argue if his Omega wanted to focus on him and only him, to spoil him in bed for his birthday? Would be rude to argue and not let Yuri do what he wanted. Not to mention the fact that once Yuri got something in his head it was damn near impossible to get it out. Better for everyone to just let it happen.

Yuri smiled at the surrender Otabek was displaying, free hand moving to the center of his chest and pushing him back a few steps more. When he had enough room, he sank to his knees and Otabek's heart sped up once again, peering down at one of his favorite sights.

But rather than doing what he usually did when on his knees, Yuri focused instead on Otabek's boots, untying them, loosening the laces enough to slip the shoes off. Otabek held on to Yuri's shoulders for balance, wincing as the boots were tossed carelessly aside, afraid they'd break something or smash a hole in a wall. When the shoes landed without incident, Yuri moved on to the socks, tossing them aside with the same lack of care.

Feet now bare, Yuri wrapped his hands around Otabek's ankles, sliding them up the back of his calves, around his knees then the outside of his thighs. Otabek's heart was racing as his breathing grew a little heavier, anticipation lighting up his veins. His eyes were glued to Yuri's hands, hoping and praying they were going where he hoped they were. His cock pulsed as it began to fill in his boxer-briefs, chiming it with its own desires of being the final destination for those slender digits.

A gasp escaped him as Yuri's hands converged on his crotch, rubbing over the growing bulge before framing it. His teeth sank into his bottom lip and he exhaled harshly as Yuri leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his hardening length, rubbing his cheek then his nose on it almost affectionately.

"Can't wait to feel this inside me," he murmured, eyes fluttering shut. "Been thinking about it all day. Made me so wet for you."

Otabek groaned, head falling back on his shoulders as his mind was assaulted with images: Yuri writhing on the bed as he imagined being filled, changing out of his clothes and into those tiny shorts, the dampness that would be clinging to his discarded underwear. The Alpha wondered if Yuri had teased himself, played with his hole, gotten himself ready with the thought of this very moment playing out in his head. He'd seen Yuri do that very thing over Skype, long distance relationship making their sex life hands off at times, and he was suddenly filled with the fantasy of watching the Omega fill himself with his fingers in person.

Maybe even that night. It _was_ his birthday after all. Maybe he could convince Yuri to make that part of his gift.

"Yura, fuck," he moaned, peering down at his boyfriend once more, his future Mate, the love of his life. "Please. Don't tease."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Yuri promised with his lips pressed to Otabek's crotch, hands sliding up to the waistband of his jeans then over to the fly. The button was deftly popped through the hole, the zipper slowly dragged down with as much pressure against Otabek's hardening cock as possible. An open-mouthed kiss was pressed against it, right over the head, dampening Otabek's briefs. A drop of precome spurted out as the Alpha gasped, hips jerking forward, chasing the touch, the heat.

Yuri grinned as he sat back on his heels, fingers hooked in the waistband on Otabek's jeans and boxer-briefs. "Trust me, Beka," he murmured, looking up at him with wispy blond bangs falling over his eyes. "I'll take care of you."

And Otabek _did_ trust him, with this, with his life, with his heart. So he held back any objections, simply lifting his feet when instructed, allowing his jeans and underwear to be taken off. And when Yuri began pushing his tee up, he gripped the bottom hem and pulled it over his head, dropping them with the same lack of ceremony the Omega had given all his other clothes.

The heating was thankfully on in the room, combating the cold Canadian air outside, but Otabek still felt a chill as his skin was exposed, fabric no longer protecting him. He shivered as Yuri's frozen hands glided up his legs in the same path they'd traveled earlier, resting on his hips this time as balance when he leaned forward. Warm breath ghosted over Otabek's half-hard cock, making it throb, his hips pulsing forward, the length thickening.

Yuri smiled at the sight of his Alpha's dick practically growing right in front of his eyes, squirming in his seat then shuffling closer. Otabek shifted his feet so they were on either side of Yuri's knees, steadying himself with hands on slim shoulders.

Leaning forward, Yuri flicked his tongue against the head of Otabek's cock, a kitten lick from the Ice Tiger of Russia that had him exhaling a shaky gasp, body jerking and nearly falling forward. Yuri clearly liked the reaction, pulling it from him with another lick, then another. Flattening his tongue, he ran it up the underside of Otabek's length, over the slit, then around the head and under the foreskin. The Alpha cried out from sensitivity, cock fully hard now and throbbing as it demanded more attention.

"Yura, please," he groaned, hissing as still chilled fingers wrapped around the base.

"I said I would take care of you," the Omega replied with a softness only ever used with Otabek--and his cat, if he were being completely honest. The tone made him weak and he nodded, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he once again gave into his partner's wants.

Yuri grinned, the expression pleased then shifting into something more teasing and devious and Otabek didn't get the chance to say anything. With his free right hand, Yuri teased a finger over the slit, gathering precome then slipping it under Otabek's foreskin, tracing the head, making him cry out and his body practically convulse. Because an Alpha's penis was the most sensitive of all the dynamics, just like an Omega's hole was, and Yuri liked to exploit this as much as possible.

So rather than getting the show on the road--so to speak--Yuri used his thumb and forefinger to tease at the head of Otabek's cock, rubbing it all over, smearing precome and using it to lubricate his motions. His left hand pulled back his foreskin and the Alpha groaned loud and long, exhaling shakily as his head fell back, hips jerking into the fist Yuri had made around his shaft.

"Hold still," Yuri commanded, voice still gentle in a manner that was so unlike him that if Otabek told anyone Yuri could behave that way, they'd swear he was talking about someone else.

But Otabek knew better, knew his obedience would be rewarded in much the same way he'd reward Yuri for the same thing. So he tensed up his body and did the best he could to hold absolutely still, an ice block standing before a kneeling angel whose actions were more devilish than anything.

Yuri grinned, letting out a devious chuckle, fingers still playing with the sensitive head and making Otabek pant harshly through parted lips, making him shudder. His blood was simmering as his heart pumped it through his body in double time, fingers flexing and gripping at the fabric over Yuri's shoulders. And just when Otabek thought he couldn't handle any more, Yuri parted his lips and slid them over the crown of his cock.

The Alpha groaned loudly, an almost disbelieving sort of chuckle accompanying it. A swear breathed past his lips as the tip of Yuri's tongue played with his slit before slipping down and massaging the bundle of nerves just below the head. Otabek nearly doubled over, hand flying to the back of Yuri's head, torn between wanting to pull him closer or pull him away. It felt too much and not enough, body torn between chasing pleasure and running from it. It wasn't until Yuri sucked hard on the head, pulling more precome from him, that he made his mind up.

He definitely needed more.

His fingers tried to slide through Yuri's hair, only to get caught where he had it tied up. So he pulled the elastic band out, finger combing the now loose locks and making the Omega hum in pleasure. Otabek groaned at the vibration around his cock as Yuri swallowed him down, gripping onto his hair as he harshly panted out once more. He felt the tip hit the back of Yuri's throat, felt it slide down, cried out in pleasure as the muscles massaged around the head.

Thank fuck for his lack of gag reflex and an Omega's natural desire to deep throat. It was a gift unto itself. 

Yuri pulled off to the head, sucking hard the whole way, then moved down him once more with his tongue massaging the underneath. One of his hands held onto the base to keep it at the right angle while the other reached down and began massaging his balls, working him up even more. His head bobbed up and down with no real sense of rhythm, a tactic to keep Otabek on his toes rather than a lack of skill and the Alpha felt the small amount of control he had start to slip. His fingers tightened in Yuri's hair and he finally allowed himself to bow over as he was swallowed to the root once more, the Omega holding him there and swallowing repeatedly. His hand slid down Yuri's back, fingertips slipping under his boy shorts, and he let his middle finger slide between his boyfriend's cheeks.

Yuri let out a groan before pulling away, Otabek straightening up and peering down at him. The blond's eyes were half-lidded, pupils blown, lips reddened and blurred and stretched from the girth of Otabek's cock. Part of the Alpha was preening at that, at having debauched his mate without really doing much, at having left his mark, his claim in a small way. He slid his fingers through Yuri's hair on either side of his head, the Omega humming happily, Otabek reveling in how soft the strands were as they slipped in his grip.

"I need you," he murmured, swallowing hard before continuing. "I need to be in you."

Normally Yuri would make a quip about how Otabek already had him, had already been inside him in his mouth. But arousal had flooded Yuri's scent as well and his slick was a heady smell in the air. He was just as far gone as Otabek felt and clearly not in the mood to mess around. With a final stroke, he released his hold on the Alpha's cock, dropping both hands to his lap.

"On your back on the bed. I wanna ride you."

Otabek groaned, hand wrapping around the base of his dick to stop his knot from popping, to stop his come from bursting out. Watching Yuri ride him was a show he'd never get tired of, the way the Omega chased his pleasure, and he didn't hesitate to do as he was told. He shoved a couple pillows behind his head to prop himself up, watching as Yuri gracefully rose to his feet and moved to the side of the bed. With well-practiced motions, he slipped his crop-top over his head then reached for the top of one of his thigh-highs, Otabek stopping him with a single word.

"Keep them on. Please."

Yuri smiled then moved his hands to his underwear, thumbs hooking the elastic waistband before he slowly peeled them down. Otabek's breath hitched as the tip of his cock was revealed, red and wet, the whole length almost angry. He wasn't as long or as thick as Otabek, but it was still beautiful, lean and sinewy like the rest of him. Otabek wanted it in his mouth but had a feeling he wouldn't be given the chance. Not at that moment anyway.

Yuri slipped one foot out then the other, holding the undies up on display before dropping them. The scent of his slick grew stronger now that there was no fabric obstructing it, his pale skin almost luminescent in the dim light, the faintest sheen of sweat covering his flesh. His hands ran over his chest, tweaking hard nipples and pulling a gasp from himself, and Otabek's eyes were drawn down to his cock as it gave a twitch. His hand wrapped around his own once more, leg cocking out, and he struggled not to give in to the urge to stroke himself off as Yuri trailed his hands down his torso and around.

The Omega squeezed his own ass then smacked one of his cheeks, making himself cry out again. He turned around to show the hand mark to Otabek, squeezing the globes once more then pulling them apart. The usually tight furl of his hole was loose, shiny, slick leaking out and dripping down his crack, down to his thighs. Otabek felt saliva collect in his mouth, tongue hanging out in hunger and thirst, a dying man in the desert longing for a taste.

In a tease, Yuri reached his fingers closer, slipping in one finger with no issues, a second soon joining, a third making him groan. "So wet," he commented on a harsh whisper, and Otabek's hips thrust up, imagining replacing those digits.

"Yuraaaa." His voice was a broken half-whine, half-moan, and he was ready to get on his knees and beg.

But Yuri had mercy, fingers sliding out with a wet sound, a bead of slick leaving his hole with them. Turning back around, he climbed up and crawled across the bed, straddling Otabek's legs and ending over his crotch. The Alpha's hands went to his thighs, feeling the juxtaposition between the knit stockings and soft skin, squeezing the firm muscles. He often found it ridiculous how stereotypes painted Omegas as the weaker dynamic when Yuri was the strongest person he knew. He fought against those stereotypes on a daily basis, worked hard to prove what a terrific skater he was regardless of his age, stepping out of the Russia-sized shadow Viktor Nikiforov threw over all of Yakov's protégés. And then there was the physical strength, the power Yuri possessed in order to do all the jumps and spins and steps their sport required. There was nothing weak about him at all and once again, Otabek felt unworthy of being beside him, more determined to try and earn that place.

Keeping his hips up, Yuri cupped Otabek's face and leaned down to kiss him. Tongues caressed and pushed and tangled and the Alpha slid his hands up, cupping a firm ass he adored and worshipped, fingers teasing his crack then his hole. The blond shivered above him as he dipped a finger inside, coating it with slick then rubbing it over the tight ring that guarded his entrance.

Yuri keened, pulling away and dropping his head onto Otabek's breastbone, a hand slamming against the mattress. A moment later, he raised himself up then took hold of Otabek's cock, pumping it in his fist.

"Stop teasing, Beka," he grumbled and Otabek opened his mouth to point out how Yuri had been teasing him all night, only for the words to die and a choked gasp to come out instead. Because Yuri had lined him up and sank down just enough so that the head breached him, squeezing tightly around the most sensitive part of him. Yuri smirked as he flexed his rim then released, a pulsing sensation that had Otabek panting and groaning.

"Now who is the tease?" the Alpha shot back, hands back on Yuri's hips and trying to tug him down.

But the Omega just grinned harder as he sat up, slowly sinking down inch by agonizing inch, squeezing and releasing along the way. And after what felt like a lifetime, he was fully seated on the Alpha's cock, a happy sigh leaving him and his head dropping. 

The tight heat enveloping him helped relax Otabek for a brief moment, that primal Alpha part of him temporarily satisfied that at least he was inside his Omega. But then it wasn't enough. He needed to mark and claim and leave his scent behind, those baser instincts telling him to fuck and claim and dominate. Unable to hold still, his hips gave an aborted thrust up, slightly jostling Yuri and making him whimper.

"No," he grumbled, bratty attitude in the single syllable. "I'm doing all the work." With that, he raised up to the tip then sank back down, making them both groan.

Otabek forced himself to relax, to shut down the part of him demanding he take over, focusing on how Yuri looked above him. He was practically glistening, shining under a nonexistent spotlight that followed his every move. His body was a long, sinuous line, the same grace that allowed him to glide across the ice now being used to ride Otabek's cock. A slight flush was spreading across his cheeks, across his chest, abs tightening, contracting from pleasure and exertion, tiny huffs leaving him as exhales every time he was filled.

Dropping his eyes, Otabek watched as Yuri pulled himself up, his cock shiny with his mate's slick, red and engorged and hot. Then he watched as it was swallowed up by the Omega, keening at the sight, at the feel. Yuri's natural lubricant was dripping onto Otabek's lap, soaking his thighs, spreading down between his own crack, and he reached back to feel where they were joined, where he was entering. His rim was stretched tight and he massaged it with the pad of his finger, relishing the mewls his Ice Tiger let out.

"Beka," Yuri keened, resting his hands on his boyfriend's pecs and leaning forward, ass arched as an invite. Otabek kept playing with the tight furl, his own hips moving to join the rhythm, as Yuri's cock began sliding up and down his abdomen, movements lubricated by precome and the Alpha's sweat.

Otabek stared transfixed at it, practically purring at the thought of Yuri leaving his scent all over him, claiming the Kazakh as his own. His eyes traveled up, locking onto a spot on the side of his neck. There. That's where his mark will go. When they're older and ready to make it official, Otabek will sink his teeth in and create a scar that will let the whole world know that Yuri was his forever.

A familiar pulse was felt at the base of his cock, his knot beginning to fill and grow. Shit.

It wasn't that they hadn't knotted before, because they had. Just, typically not during the season, considering how long they'd be locked together and how much of a toll it put on Yuri's body. On both their bodies, during one memorable occasion near the beginning when they'd gotten stuck in a rather interesting position and Otabek had wound up with a pulled calf he'd had to nurse for a week. His coach hadn't been thrilled about that one.

"Yura," he began in warning, moving his hands to slim hips to hold him still. "My knot. I'm gonna--" he couldn't finish his thought, cut off by a groan and his head tilting back as Yuri squeezed his inner-walls around him.

"Good. I want it," Yuri stated, leaning closer to lick up Otabek's throat. "Give me your knot, Beka. Fill me up, tie us together. Wanna keep you inside me all night." He gently pressed his teeth to his throat and swears in several languages ghosted past Otabek's lips.

"Get me there," he breathed out, hands running up and down Yuri's sweat slicked back.

Raising halfway up once more, Yuri began moving his hips in a sensuous rock, his own cock rubbing Otabek's stomach again. The Omega was panting, crying out, the angle rubbing against his prostate in a way Otabek always aimed for. His walls squeezed and released the Alpha's dick in a perfect rhythm and his knot began growing faster than ever as his orgasm got closer and closer. Otabek cocked a leg up as his own hips began a thrust and retreat of their own, balls drawing up close to his body.

"Close," he groaned, fighting the temptation of closing his eyes, keeping them locked on the shiny green orbs gazing down at him. Reaching up, he swept some of Yuri's hair back from his face, struck by lightning square in the chest at just how beautiful his mate was. "I love you," he murmured in Russian, Yuri beaming down.

"Love you, too," Yuri replied before moving his hips faster, chasing after his own orgasm.

But soon Otabek's knot was getting too big, popping in and out of Yuri's hole, slowing the motions. Yuri squeezed around him more as he cried out with every exhale, Otabek panting through parted lips. A familiar tingle began at the base of his spine, the hammer cocked, his body loaded, and all he needed was something small to pull the trigger.

He should've known that Yuri would figure out what he needed.

Because the second he felt teeth sink into his pulse point, he shot off like a rocket inside his mate, head falling back and eyes rolling up into his head. A long groan was torn from his throat and his knot fully expanded, locking him in place as he pumped out, keeping it all locked inside of his Omega.

A rubbing sensation was felt against his stomach and it took his orgasm fuzzy brain a moment to realize it was knuckles dragging against his abdominal muscles as Yuri jerked himself off. Otabek peered down between their bodies, view obstructed, then decided to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck, other hand sliding down to wrap around his cock. Entwining their fingers, they worked together to bring the Omega to completion, Yuri panting into Otabek's mouth, foreheads pressed together. The blond started babbling in Russian, compliments and curses alike, before he drew up tight like a bow. And just like a bow, when it was pulled taught enough, he released, come shooting forward and painting both their stomachs as Yuri cried out. He shook all over, whines leaving him with every exhale, and Otabek felt himself release another load inside as his own body trembled beneath the Omega. He ran his free hand up and down Yuri's lean back, kissed as much of him as possible, and rolled his hips so his knot was rubbing against his prostate, trying to prolong the pleasure.

Yuri's head slipped down onto Otabek's shoulder and he curled in close, the Alpha's arms wrapped around him. Both were trembling, shaking, panting. Otabek felt a buzzing on his skin like an electric current, making his heart race and his mind keep fuzzing out. Not that he cared or minded. Everything felt right in the world with his Omega against him, his breath over Otabek's sweaty skin and hair tickling his nose.

It took them a while to come back to themselves, Yuri eventually lifting his head to give Otabek a dopey smile, eyes glowing and cheeks rosy. It was the same expression he wore on the podium, only with messier hair and a softness only Otabek got to see. The older man smiled right back, sweeping blond hair back off cherubic features, lifting his own head just enough to kiss his nose and make him laugh.

"Did you enjoy your present?" Yuri asked, squeezing around Otabek's knot for emphasis and making him groan as another aftershock raced through him.

"Very much," he murmured, rolling his hips. "Best gift ever. Thank you, Yura."

"You're welcome, Beka. Happy birthday." Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Otabek's lips, the Alpha holding him close as he mentally decided it was the best birthday he'd ever had.


End file.
